


Till One

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu-menyebalkan-Taemin berakhir pukul satu dini hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till One

“Kau selingkuh, ya?”

Minho mematung di selasar depan, dasi masih separuh terlepas dan mulut belum mengatup dari pengumuman kedatangannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Siapa pun tidak senang dituduh, tentu, tapi Minho lebih terkejut oleh kekasualan cara Taemin menanyakannya. Seperti sekadar bertanya, _kau makan es krimku, ya?_ (oh, itu bukan sekadar bagi Taemin) atau, _kau mematikan ponselmu, ya?_ Sebuah tuduhan paling menohok kesetiaan seorang lelaki digulirkan dalam bentuk santai seakan bukan apa-apa, seolah suatu hubungan tidak akan retak karenanya dan kepercayaan tidak akan meregang dibuatnya.

Tapi kekasihnya adalah Lee Taemin. _Lee Taemin_ , nama yang membuat alumni sekolah mereka segera ber- _oh_ maklum meski yang bersangkutan diberitakan menerjunkan diri dari jembatan demi mengecek perbedaan tekanan udara; nama yang mengundang senyum simpatik dari rekan-rekan kerja ketika Minho mengenyakkan tubuh di kursi sambil mengurut pelipis. Jadi oh baiklah. Kalau Taemin ingin bermain, Minho akan meladeninya sampai pukul satu.

“Tidak,” jawab Minho sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang tengah. Taemin sedang bergoler di sofa untuk dua orang, kaki menjuntai melewati lengan sofa dan berayun-ayun ringan di udara, sebuah novel ditahan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Bahkan tidak mencoba memastikan kejujuran Minho dengan memandang langsung matanya.

“Hmm, tapi aku menemukan kartu dengan nomor telepon di saku kemejamu. Hampir terlewatkan, untungnya belum hancur dilumat mesin cuci.”

Minho meletakkan tas di sofa tunggal dan mengangkat kaki Taemin sejenak agar dirinya dapat duduk di tempat yang sama, membiarkan kedua tungkai kurus itu kembali berjatuhan ke pangkuannya. Taemin selalu mengenakan celana basket milik Minho semasa aktif berolahraga bertahun-tahun lalu, dan Minho kini dapat melihat beberapa gigitan nyamuk di betis dan belakang lututnya.

“Nomor telepon siapa yang kaumaksud?”

“Seseorang bernama Rose—”

“Bukankah itu nama salon anjing yang kita kunjungi minggu lalu?” Minho merebahkan kepala di punggung sofa, merasakan tengkuknya bergemeretak lirih. “Hei, apa pendapatmu soal liburan akhir pekan nanti?”

Tumit Taemin disandarkan ke pundak Minho, pertanyaan barusan dengan mudah ditepis seperti seekor lalat di dekat telinga. “Tapi baru-baru ini kau juga berteman dengan seseorang bernama Seohyun di Line. Aku lihat foto profilnya. Cantik sekali.” Ibu jarinya mengeruk pipi Minho. “Sangat tipemu, bukan?”

“Ya, memang tipeku. Kau tahu kan aku suka sekali membimbing pegawai yang baru masuk. Mereka gugup seperti kelinci dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa menghubungiku tiap menit.”

Taemin menendang wajahnya.

“Sarkasme, sayang.”

“Dan akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering pulang dini hari dibanding sebelumnya. Menikmati pertunjukan telanjang di kelab malam?”

“Demi Tuhan, Taemin. Dari mana kau berasumsi seperti itu?” tanya Minho sambil menurunkan kaki bermasalah itu ke pangkuannya, menggarukkan bekas kemerahan gigitan nyamuk sebagai sogokan agar Taemin bisa berhenti menjejalkan jari kaki ke hidung dan pipinya.

“Intuisi orang yang sudah lima tahun bersamamu,” sahut Taemin dan membalik satu halaman novelnya. “Lebih ke kanan, jangan keras-keras.”

“Tidak, aku tetap di kantor sampai tengah malam. Kau bisa datang ke kantor dan mengecek kamera pengawas, kalau masih belum percaya.” Minho terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, telunjuk masih mengorek-ngorek kulit Taemin yang gatal. “Atau sebenarnya kau bisa bertanya pada Jinki. Dia juga lembur bersamaku.”

“Lembur bersama dalam artian bergumul dalam kubikel sempit, kau yang di atas?”

Minho memutar bola mata. “Tidak. Maaf sudah merusak imajinasi kotormu, tapi tidak.”

“Hm.”

“Apa ada lagi sesuatu yang membuatmu curiga aku berpaling darimu?”

“Sebenarnya masih banyak. Kau menjadi bajingan tidak terkendali sebulan terakhir ini.”

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang, berharap pukul satu segera datang. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menggulingkan Taemin ke lantai dan segera pergi tidur. “Maaf sudah jadi bajingan. Pekerjaan makin banyak, waktu semakin pendek. Semua orang kelelahan. Aku akan tetap jadi bajingan sampai proyek ini beres.”

“Sedihnya memacari bajingan.”

“Ya, dan kau masih bisa merengek seperti keparat sampai bulan depan.”

Taemin menurunkan novel dan memberikan picingan mata pada Minho. “Kau lapar?” mendadak dia bertanya sambil menurunkan kaki dari pangkuan kekasihnya. “Akan kubuatkan mi instan.”

“Tidak perlu.”

“Karena kau takut terlihat menggelembung di hadapan jalang-jalang penyedot perhatian itu?” Tapi Taemin telah berdiri di sisi sofa, menurunkan kaus tidurnya yang sempat tersingkap sampai pangkal punggung karena terlalu lama berbaring. “Kemarilah. Akan kubuat kau bergelambir dan tidak menarik lagi agar tidak bisa berselingkuh.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak—” Minho menarik napas tajam, terdengar nyaris mendecit seperti tua rem tua yang nyaris usang. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, menyusul langkah-langkah kaki telanjang Taemin ke dapur mungil mereka. “Baiklah. Apa pun katamu.”

Sementara Taemin merebus air dalam panci dan merobek bungkus mi instan, Minho menopang dagu di atas _kitchen island_ dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Dua puluh menit sampai pukul satu. “Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku selingkuh?” tanyanya separuh menggumam.

“Menurutmu bagaimana?” tukas Taemin balik sambil mencemplungkan mi ke dalam air yang mulai berkeletak-keletak.

“Tidak.”

“Kau terlalu sering berada di luar rumah dan rasanya boleh-boleh saja aku mulai mencemaskan kesetiaanmu.” Taemin menggosok tengkuk, jari-jemarinya yang mungil bergerak perlahan menyusuri kulitnya yang makin pucat di bawah pencahayaan lampu. “Aku kan tidak mungkin meminta rekaman kamera pengawas setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di luar sana dan itu membuatku, yah, kesal.”

Minho ingin berkata, “Kalau begitu matikan kompornya karena aku terlalu letih untuk mengunyah,” tapi memilih merapatkan bibirnya dan meresapi ketulusan kekasihnya yang langka terjadi. Alih-alih, ia memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, “Apa begini caramu berkata ‘aku merindukanmu’?”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan?” Taemin terdengar terlalu gusar, cuping telinganya terlalu merah. “Tidak. Aku hanya kesal kau berkeliaran di luar rumah sampai larut malam sedangkan aku menunggu di rumah sendirian seperti beruang mabuk. Dan kau bilang menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tinggal menunggu waktu wisuda cukup menyenangkan? Tidak, aku bosan setengah mati.”

“Kau bisa bermain bersama teman-temanmu kalau bosan sungguhan,” kata Minho separuh menyeringai. Menggoda makhluk absurd seperti Taemin tidak pernah ada habisnya, terutama setelah ia berhasil mengetahui apa yang dapat membuat pemuda itu tergagap-gagap seperti ikan koi.

“Oh, tutup mulutmu, bajingan. Aku tidak butuh saranmu,” gerutu Taemin, tangannya semakin serampangan menyiapkan mi instan yang sudah mendidih, dan rasanya hanya butuh satu sentilan ringan untuk membuatnya menumpahkan seisi panci ke seluruh lantai dapur. Minho menurut untuk diam, walaupun matanya dengan geli mengikuti lengan-lengan kurus Taemin menyiapkan mangkuk dan lainnya.

“Aku bisa mengambil cuti hari Jumat nanti,” kata Minho, setelah Taemin menyajikan mi dengan sikap yang dapat mendorong pengunjung kedai membalikkan meja dan merutuki agar kedai tak laku selamanya. Taemin mengangkat pandangan ke arahnya. “Kau tahu, waktu untuk kau dan aku, hanya kita tanpa yang lainnya.”

Mulut Taemin terbuka, matanya menggelincir ke samping seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan akhirnya menggebrak konter dengan ekspresi terkhianati. “Kau bilang banyak pekerjaan, tapi berniat cuti demi berleha-leha di rumah? Jadi kau benar-benar serong selama ini?”

_Astaga_. “Tidak, aku berniat mengobati rindu kekasih kecilku yang pemarah ini.”

Bibir Taemin menggulung dalam berengutan yang mati-matian berusaha menutupi wajah tersipu. “Sejak kapan aku punya nilai yang setara dengan pekerjaanmu?”

“Tidak pernah,” sahut Minho, lantas menjawil pelan dagu Taemin, “karena kau selalu lebih dari itu.”

“Mulus, Choi Minho.”

“Itu yang kudapatkan dari tinggal bersamamu selama hampir empat tahun.” Minho menggulung helaian mi menggunakan sumpit, lantas meniup-niupnya pelan, tapi menghentikan tangannya beberapa sentimeter di depan mulut. Keningnya berkerut mendapati kuah yang terlalu gelap dan merah dari normal. “Kau memasukkan Tabasco juga ke sini?”

Taemin melirik jam dinding sekilas. “Salah sendiri menjadi maniak kesehatan yang tidak suka memasukkan bumbu mi.”

“Kau benar-benar suka yang ekstrem, bukan?” desah Minho, tidak benar-benar punya pilihan selain melahap masakan buatan kekasihnya— _dari Taemin untuk Minho, dengan cinta_ , seperti yang selalu dikatakan Taemin jika eksperimennya di dapur berakhir gagal total. Minho menarik napas panjang ketika rasa pedas meledak dalam rongga mulutnya, menggerinda lidahnya dengan tusukan tajam bercampur panas. Tiga belas menit sampai Minho mendapatkan kebebasan, tapi mungkin benda terkutuk ini sudah tidak ada ketika jarum panjang mengenai angka dua belas tepat, antara perut Minho atau toilet, atau keduanya secara bertahap.

Sementara itu, Taemin masih mengamatinya dari seberang konter. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, membuat rangka tubuhnya tampak semakin tipis dibanding sebelumnya. “Jadi, bisa kauberitahu kenapa pernyataanmu tentang proyek-yang-belum-berakhir ini sangat berkontradiksi dengan keinginan cuti yang terkesan impulsif?”

“Keberatan menjelaskan kenapa kau masih mematuk topik itu?” erang Minho.

“Karena kita sudah dengan konyol menyepakati _waktu-menyebalkan-Taemin_ berakhir pukul satu? Kau bisa mengelak dengan mudah setelahnya, aku tidak bisa memepetmu sampai keesokan harinya.”

Minho menghela napas lagi. “Seperti yang kubilang, tidak ada alasan. Kau merindukanku, aku juga perlu istirahat sejenak. Simpel dan penuh cinta, seperti kesukaanmu.”

“Kau yakin itu bukan karena kau menghindari seseorang yang mungkin saja cemburu buta?”

“Membicarakan dirimu sendiri?” Minho menumpu kening dengan satu telapak tangan, rasa masakan Taemin dan kata-katanya terlalu pedas untuk bisa diproses dengan mulus oleh otaknya. “Tolong ambilkan minum, Sayang.”

Taemin melakukannya tanpa protes. Mungkin harusnya sejak tadi saja Minho menambahkan embel-embel panggilan kesayangan.

“Lalu soal,” Taemin berdeham kecil; Minho meliriknya dari tepian atas gelas, “seluruh rencana cuti ini. Apa kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencana? Berani bertaruh itu hanya semburan tanpa pikir panjang untuk membuatku melembek.”

“Kau bisa pilih sendiri: berkemul di kamar sampai siang, berkendara seharian ke laut, berkebun, tidur berpelukan. Aku oke dengan apa pun.”

“Dan aku bisa mendengar ketidakacuhan dalam suaramu.”

“Apa pun untukmu, Sayang, bisa kulakukan.” Walaupun Minho berharap Taemin akan mengatakan hal semacam tidur di rumah karena sialan ia mengantuk berat. Ada angin kencang sedikit saja sudah bisa mengambrukkannya seperti pohon tua yang memilih kematiannya sendiri.

Taemin terbatuk lagi. Wajahnya semakin merah. “Dasar perayu.”

“Untuk peri kecilku yang suka dirayu.” Minho menyeruput mi lagi, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat karena lidahnya terasa dimatikan. Taemin mengisi ulang gelasnya penuh pengertian, dan dalam hati Minho mencatat untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin panggilan sayang sebagai amunisi dalam situasi terdesak. Ia meneguk kuah yang tersisa dan merasa seperti satu-satunya kesatria yang bertahan hidup dari perang besar.

Dan akhirnya jarum jam menunjuk angka satu tepat. Minho memang seorang pemenang.

“Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku tidur—”

“Tidak secepat itu, Taemin. Kita belum selesai bicara,” potong Minho. Tangannya yang tidak menyangga kening menepuk-nepuk permukaan formika. “Duduk di sebelahku.”

Taemin menarik napas cepat, langkahnya kecil-kecil memutari barisan konter. “Minho, aku hanya berusaha memperhatikanmu, oke? Mungkin aku memasukkan terlalu banyak saus pedas, tapi itu karena tanganku tergelincir dan—”

“Tidak masalah. Tanganmu selalu ceroboh, tapi otakmu tidak seceroboh itu, bukan?” Minho menunggu hingga Taemin duduk di bangku tinggi sebelahnya. “Maksudku, serius? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apakah aku terlihat bakal melenggang bersama orang lain sementara kau berada di sini.”

“Tidak.”

Minho menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan, tapi Taemin sudah mengatupkan bibir. “Hanya itu?”

“Apa lagi? Memang tidak, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu. Kau tipe orang udik yang tidak mungkin berpaling—” Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang sambil menghindari tatapan Minho. “Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini langsung ke wajahmu.”

“... aku menghargai kejujuranmu, sungguh, tapi mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan, mengerti?” kata Minho dengan nada seorang guru menegur murid kecilnya. “Kau beruntung aku mengantuk setengah mati hari ini, aku tidak memarahimu sungguhan. Apa kau sadar kata-katamu bisa membuatku meledak di hari lainnya?”

Taemin menunduk. “Aku sadar, kok. Aku hanya...” ia memberi jeda untuk berpikir, “marah padamu karena kau jarang bersamaku lagi, kupikir.”

“Kau merindukanku?”

“Dengar, Minho. Ada waktu-waktu ketika kau menyadari banyak hal yang tidak bisa kaulakukan sendiri, seperti mengganti bohlam lampu atau mengambil _remote_ televisi saat kau telanjur nyaman di sofa. Dan kejadian semacam itu sering sekali terjadi padaku, kau tahu. Itu membuatku marah karena aku terlalu sering sendirian dan—”

“Taemin, sekarang sudah pukul satu,” Minho dengan mudah menghentikan racauan Taemin. Taktik mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu hanya berhasil pada anak kecil, dan Minho memperhatikan bagaimana raut muka Taemin berangsur-angsur menjadi perasaan menyerah.

“Baiklah, aku merindukanmu,” aku Taemin. “Dan bersemangat dengan rencana cuti itu. Dan tidak peduli akan melakukan apa atau pergi ke mana selama kau memperhatikanku dan—dan mencintaiku. Puas?”

Minho tersenyum lebar, tidak pernah lebih lebar lagi sejak proyek besar di perusahaannya ditetapkan. Waktu-waktu tidur yang pendek dan tidak nyaman di sela pekerjaan yang memberatkan mendadak dapat dengan mudah dikesampingkan. Rasanya ia tidak pernah menjadi pengemis cinta semacam ini sebelum bertemu Taemin.

“Puas sekali, Sayang.”

“Aku masih heran kenapa setuju dengan kesepakatan bodoh itu,” gerutu Taemin lirih, tapi segera saja melupakannya saat Minho merangkul lehernya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

“Kau bisa memberitahuku kapan pun merasa kesepian, dan aku akan segera berlari padamu. Jangan sia-siakan waktu-menyebalkan-Taemin untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu seperti ini.”

“Dan menghabiskan jatah cutimu?”

Minho menumbukkan dahi mereka, menyeringai kecil di hadapan Taemin yang masih separuh cemberut. “Kau merindukanku sebesar _itu_?”

Kalau belum pukul satu, barangkali Taemin akan menonjok perut Minho dan mencakar wajahnya. Tapi sekarang sudah jam-jam kekuasaan Minho—sudah waktunya Taemin yang manis dan menggemaskan kembali ke permukaan setelah seharian diredam—dan akibatnya Minho mendapatkan tidak kurang dari ciuman lembut di bibir.

“Aku jadi berpikir,” bisik Minho, “mungkin waktu-menyebalkan-Taemin harus diperpendek sampai pukul delapan malam saja?”

“Keparat—tidak.”

“Kenapa?”

Taemin menatapnya dengan sorot _apa-kau-serius-perlu-bertanya_. “Karena hatiku tidak akan kuat kalau kita bermesraan sepanjang malam.”


End file.
